darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Enlightened Journey
Enlightened Journey is a quest in which you help the Entranan monk Auguste set up a hot air balloon transportation system. Official description Walkthrough (cannot be boosted) |items = * At least 10 regular logs. You will need more if you fail when travelling to Taverley (other logs than regular ones won't work). Optional: a hatchet on toolbelt. * 3 papyrus * 1 ball of wool * 1 sack of potatoes * 1 unlit candle or black candle * 1 yellow dye * 1 red dye * 8 sacks, you will change these into 8 sandbags on Entrana itself * 10 silk * 1 bowl * 12 willow branches (or a rake, spade and secateurs) The fastest and easiest way of getting to the island is through the Port Sarim lodestone; you can also use ring of kinship and explorer ring. Near the monks on the Port Sarim docks is a Drop Box so you can deposit items in the bank you can't take to the island. Another option would be to use a clan vexillum to teleport to the Clan Camp to Port Sarim, and use the ring of kinship to bank at Daemonheim. One of the fastest methods involves the use of a wicked hood to teleport to the Law Altar. The Clan Vexillum cannot be taken to Entrana. Note: Obtaining sandbags and willow branches are discussed in the quest walkthrough. Note: On Entrana, you are not allowed items that boost combat stats, such as capes and Explorer Rings. You will need all inventory space because you can't carry all of required items at once. When you speak to Auguste, he will take some of your items, and you can bank and come back with the other items. Don't worry about giving him everything at once. Also, he will not allow you to begin the quest unless you are level 30 farming, the level at which you can grow a willow tree. }} To start the quest, player should travel to Entrana and speak to Auguste, who is on the west side of the island, just north of the herblore shop. High Hopes Items needed for this section:' Auguste requires about two dozen items to make two test balloons. To save time, gather these items before starting the quest. Most can be bought from the Grand Exchange. ('Note: If you've already bought all of the items, on your first trip, bring 3 papyrus, 10 silk, a sack of potatoes, a ball of wool, 8 sacks, a candle or black candle, a bowl, yellow dye, and red dye to reduce your trips to the bank. You can give all the items to Auguste before they are needed.)'' Players need to give him the following items: * 3 papyrus—bought from the Tai Bwo Wannai or Shilo Village shops on Karamja, bought from the general store in Ardougne, taken from respawns at Legends Guild' and Yanille, taken from the cupboard in the White Knights' Castle (the drop trick can be used to obtain three), bought from Ali Morrisane, or found in the Myreque Hideout in Meiyerditch in the Sanguinesti region in a crate in the same room as Safalaan. * 1 candle—buy from the candle seller in Tai Bwo Wannai, Shilo Village, or Catherby; or steal one from a table in Entrana's church, risking getting a maximum of 20 life points if unsuccessful. There are also spawns in the Monastery south of Ardougne and also ground floor of the Watchtower, Yanille. Black candles from the Merlin's Crystal quest can also work. * 1 ball of wool—Spin from wool sheared from sheep or buy from the Ardougne general store or the Lletya seamstress. * 1 sack of potatoes—potatoes can be grown (not recommended), bought in the shops on Miscellania/Etceteria, or gathered from Lumbridge. But the most convenient method is to go to the house marked with a cooking symbol just east of Auguste. Sacks are available from any farming shop. Click the sack with 10 potatoes in the inventory to fill up the sack. After collecting all the materials, talk to Auguste, who intends to be the first balloonist in all of RuneScape and needs an assistant. He will tell you that he needs to perform two test runs. The first test requires you to make a model of an origami balloon. Use papyrus with the ball of wool, creating a balloon structure, and then use an unlit candle on the balloon structure to get an origami balloon. '''Do not launch the balloon or else you will have to get the items again! Talk to Auguste to see a short cut-scene of the balloon launch. After that, talk to him again and he will take the remaining two pieces of papyrus and the sack of potatoes from you. In a second cut-scene you launch the next balloon, which is attacked by an angry mob of peasants. Note: Do not light the balloons before talking to Auguste. Prepare for Liftoff '''''Items needed for this section: * Yellow dye—can be obtained by giving Aggie in Draynor Village two onions and 5 coins to make yellow dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins, or bought off the Grand Exchange for each. * Red dye—can be obtained by giving Aggie three redberries and 5 coins to make red dye, bought from Lletya seamstress shop for 6 coins, or bought off the Grand Exchange for each. * 10 silk—can be bought from the silk seller in Al-Kharid at 3 coins each (2 if you haggle, but keep in mind that it takes 8 clicks per silk for 3 gp and 12 clicks per silk for 2 gp), stolen from the stalls in Ardougne, or bought off the Grand Exchange. Thessalia in the Varrock clothing store also conveniently sells 10 silk. * Bowl—can be bought at any general shop or made in Gunnarsgrunn from soft clay, for those with Crafting over level 40 in the Crafting Guild where you can even obtain the clay from the guild by mining or bought off the Grand Exchange. Helpfully, a bowl spawn in the upstairs room of the same building in Entrana that has the glassblower spawn. (You can also take the bowl in the kitchen of the Lumbridge castle when you plant the sapling, assuming you plant it there.) * 8 sandbags—can be obtained by using a sack with a sandpit. (A sandpit can be found on Entrana.) * Auguste will also give the player a basket of apples and an "Auguste's sapling", which is actually a willow tree. Plant the sapling in any tree patch (there is one just north of the Lumbridge lodestone) and ask the local farmer to look after the growing tree by paying with the basket of apples. It will take 4 hours for the sapling to grow (much like any other willow tree) so it is advised you either buy the branches from the Grand Exchange for }} coins each or go do something else while you're waiting. Once it is fully grown, the player will need to cut 12 willow branches from it by using secateurs to make the basket. Note, after cutting one branch, the player will need to wait for more branches to appear on the same tree. This process takes approximately an hour; about 5 minutes a branch. Apart from the sapling given by Auguste, player can cut branches from a player-grown willow tree. One willow branch is generated about every 5 minutes. After the tests, talk with Auguste, who will require players to gather the materials for a real balloon: Player should give the dyes, pieces of silk, bowl and sandbags to Auguste, then get the willow branches out of their bank and use them on the frame of the balloon to weave a basket. You see a short cut-scene of the completed balloon. Ready for the Maiden Voyage ''Items needed for this section: At least ten logs and a tinderbox. You may want to chop 20 logs. If you don't follow the path described below, you will crash and have to start over, needing ten more logs. Note that Auguste will not allow you on the balloon if you weigh more than 40kg, logs included. '' ''Note: Having a hatchet on your toolbelt allows you to cut trees on Entrana because it cannot be wielded as a weapon.'' After weaving the basket and with the logs and tinderbox in the inventory, speak to Auguste to get ready to fly. He'll describe some of what the player should notice and some tips on how to fly the balloon. The player will see the balloon-control interface. Manoeuvre through the obstacle course without hitting anything (including birds, trees, houses, and clouds) and safely land on the well-marked landing spot on the third screen. Balloon control panel * Clicking any control advances the balloon one "space" to the right. ** The top button (drop sandbag) moves the balloon two spaces up (up 2) ** The log button (use log) moves the balloon one space up (up 1) ** "Relax" advances the balloon to the right without changing altitude (right 1) ** The normal rope lowers the balloon by one space (down 1) ** The red rope lowers the balloon by two spaces (down 2) ** Clicking "Bail" will cancel the flight. The numbers at the side of sack and log buttons correspond to how many times player can use the resources, respectively; therefore, fuel is limited. If player runs out of fuel he or she can still "relax," or lower, altitude by pulling ropes. Tip: How the balloon appears to travel is not as important as where it will end up. If the balloon meets a cloud right above it and a bird in front of it, it is possible to go right between both obstacles by dropping sacks or pulling the red rope (raising and dropping the balloon by 2 spaces, respectively). The balloon will fly high or low enough to avoid the bird and will advance one space forward to avoid the cloud. It might not seem like the balloon can fit through, but it can. Flying to Taverley When ready to fly, you will move through three screens, showing your flight path to Taverley and balloon control interface. Go here for more pictures. There are various ways to control the balloon, and the following is just one of the suggested paths. However, using this path is highly '''suggested, as it works, and it's quite frustrating to crash the balloon over and over. If you crash, you have to run back, get more logs, and return to the island, which turns what is a medium-length quest into a long one. '''Taverley Screen 1: Drop sandbag, Burn log, Relax (x9), Pull RED rope, Relax (x2), Pull normal rope 1, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 2: Burn log, Relax, Burn log, Relax (x10), Burn log, Relax (x5) Taverley Screen 3: Relax (x7), Pull RED rope, Pull normal rope, Relax (x3), Burn log, Relax (x4), Pull normal rope Note: '''The balloon should end up one space above the landing pad, with no air space in between. Flying past the landing pad would get the balloon blown away, and getting the balloon in the space with landing pad would cause it to smash to the ground: In both cases the flight, would be considered unsuccessful. Player needs to restart the flight by gathering the logs again before going to Entrana. Thankfully, the balloon is intact. After the balloon has landed, talk to Auguste to finish the quest. Rewards ]] * 1 quest point * * * * * Bomber jacket and Bomber cap ** Goggles from the Gnome Restaurant minigame can be combined with the Bomber cap by talking to Auguste. * Access to the Balloon transport system * Ability to make Origami balloons * Transcript Music unlocked * Floating Free Required for completing Completion of Enlightened Journey is required for the following: * Balloon Transport System (miniquest) * Varrock Tasks: ** '''Medium: "Engage" * Ardougne Tasks: ** Medium: "Arriving in Style" Trivia * Also if the player right-clicks the mob during the cutscene, the villagers' names are Larry, Curly, and Moe, characters from "The Three Stooges." There is also a fourth villager named Bob. Funnily enough, Larry, Curly and Moe are the names of the three cyclopses in the Arcanists game tutorial on Funorb. * The quest is a reference to the Enlightenment, a movement in Europe in which people began to pursue knowledge and reason rather than rely on the Church for information. The Quest's title hints at this, and the quest takes place in Entrana - a sacred island populated by Saradominist monks. The main character in the quest, Auguste, is tired of living the life of a monk, and wants to escape from the island. The reference is further exemplified when a mob attacks the floating prototype of Auguste's hot air balloon, only to have him say "These mobs are pretty common around here, destroying anything that questions the power of the Gods." - a reference to the Crusades, a religious movement which immediately preceded the Enlightenment. * Auguste says, "To explore new frontiers" and your character then replies, "And to boldly go where no-one has gone before!", one of the most famous lines from Star Trek. He also refers to his business as his 'enterprise' a lot, which is the name of the main starship in Star Trek. Auguste's line "should we encounter tribb..., beg your pardon, trouble" is a reference to the episode "The Trouble with Tribbles" from the original Star Trek series. Furthermore, if you look closely, he is wearing robes with a black top bit, with three gold studs, much like the first officers of Star Trek. * When testing the test balloons, peasants will destroy it with pitchforks, which is exactly what happened during the invention of the hot air balloon. * As with the other Star Trek references, Auguste looks much like Star Trek captain Jean-Luc Picard. * If the player has not collected the required items, when asked Auguste exclaims "failure is not an option!" a reference to a 2004 documentary on NASA's Apollo 13 mission to the moon. fi:Enlightened Journey nl:Enlightened Journey Category:Wikia Game Guides quests